


Orion Pax and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Alexander and the Terrible Horrible No-Good Very Bad Day - Judith Viorst, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bad Luck, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Lols, Multi, Poor Orion, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even before the War, Orion had to suffer bad days. He's considering moving to Kaon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orion Pax and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImGaladriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGaladriel/gifts).



I went into recharge with an energon sweet in my mouth and now it’s all over my forehelm ridge and when I got off my berth this morning, I tripped on the stack of energon cases and by mistake I dropped my communicator in the wash rack while it was running and I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

At breakfast Megatronus found a Seeker Jet assembly kit in his breakfast cube and Ratchet found a Junior Medic seal in his breakfast cube, but in my breakfast cube all I found was energon.

I think I’ll move to Kaon.

In the airway pod my Carrier let Soundwave have a seat by the window. Ratchet and Megatronus got seats by the window, too. I said I was being scrunched. I said I was being smushed. I said, _If I don’t get a seat by the window, I am going to purge raw energon everywhere_. No one even answered.

I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

In Iacon my employer liked my partner’s organization style better than mine.

When I sang to pass the time, he said I sang too loud. At counting time he said I left out File Sixteen. Who needs File Sixteen? I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

I could tell because Megatronus said I wasn’t his best friend anymore. He said that Soundwave was his best friend and Ratchet was his next best friend and that I was only his third best friend.

 _I hope you sit on a scraplet_ , I said to Megatronus. _I hope the next time you get a rust-covered energon cake the rust part falls off the energon part and lands in Kaon_.

There were two rust sticks in Ratchet’s lunch bag and Soundwave got a medium-grade energon goodie cake and Megatronus’ Carrier gave him an energon goodie cake with rust sticks _in_ it. Guess whose Carrier forgot to put in dessert?

It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

That’s what it was, because after work Ratchet inspected us and he found a knotted cable just in me. _Tomorrow I’ll fix it_ , said Ratchet.

 _Tomorrow_ , I said, _I’m going to Kaon_.

On my way downstairs the elevator door closed on my foot and while we were waiting for my Carrier to go get the airway pod Soundwave made me fall where it was grimy and then when I started crying because of the grime Megatronus said I was a crybaby and while I was punching Megatronus for saying crybaby my Carrier came back with the pod and scolded me for being dirty and fighting.

 _I am having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day_ , I told everybody. No one even answered.

So then we went to get paint touchups. Megatronus chose silver with purple stripes. Soundwave chose black with purple stripes. I chose blue with silver stripes but then the painter said, _We’re all sold out_. They made me get blue and red paint but they can’t make me wear it for long.

When we picked up my Sire at his office he said I couldn’t play with his copying machine, but I forgot. He also said to watch out for the data pads on his desk, and I was careful as could be except for my elbow. He also said don’t fool around with his communicator, but I think I called Kaon. My Sire said please don’t pick him up anymore.

It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

There was low-grade energon for dinner and I hate low-grade energon.

There was fighting on our entertainment channel and I hate fighting.

My wash racks were too hot, I got oil in my optics, the knotted cable Ratchet was going to fix went down the drain, and I had to put myself into my protoform mode. I hate my protoform mode.

When I went to my berth Ratchet took back the sheet metal blanket he said I could keep and the orb lamp burned out and I bit my tongue.

Elita One came over, but she wants to recharge near Ratchet, not near me.

It has been a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

My Carrier says some days are like that. _Especially_ in Kaon.


End file.
